The present invention relates generally to receiving data via a telephone connection, and more particularly to receiving customer-centric data and converting it to computer-readable signals, while masking the data from an operator.
Telephones provide the most common means by which many individuals communicate with businesses from which they receive services, particularly financial services. In many cases, the customer interface is an “operator” (a.k.a. customer service representative, account representative, and the like) manning a telephone in a call center. Also in many cases, the customer is required to provide sensitive information to this unknown person.
For example, if a customer wishes to settle an outstanding account balance by providing payment information by telephone, the customer may give a credit card number, debit card number, checking account number, or the like to the operator.
The present invention provides a device and method for using the device that allows a customer to provide sensitive information during a telephone conversation with a live operator in a way that conceals the sensitive information from the operator.